


Totally Not A Sappy Romcom

by Canadihipster (Atomograd)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomograd/pseuds/Canadihipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's only because it's not funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Not A Sappy Romcom

It wasn’t very often that Karkat would willingly leave his room for the sake of spending time with someone.  
Not to say it wasn’t often he left at all, actually, he took pride in the fact that he’d journey all the way across the hall to the bathroom at least once a week for a shower. Perhaps, he needed help. Unimportant.  
The morning shower wasn’t all too terrible, nor was dressing. The part that sucked was opening the front door from his shitty little apartment and taking a step outside into the blinding sunlight. Crimson optics squinting against the brightness, the teenager scowled, making a noise of displeasure. The walk all the way down the block and to his companion’s home was torture in the mid-day heat.  
Raising a hand up, Karkat knocked on the front door of a home he’d only had the privilege of visiting maybe twice. It wasn’t all too long before he was stepping past the muscular male who answered, him stepping back to make way for the still half-asleep ginger to enter. There was a click as the door swung shut, heavy footsteps as the other followed behind.  
His name was Karkat Vantas, and his almost-boyfriend-type-companion was Equius Zahhak.  
Said almost-boyfriend-type-companion said a word of greeting finally as Karkat flopped face-first onto the other’s bed. The sheets were, no doubt, new, and they smelled of detergent and the masculine scent that clung to Equius naturally.  
“I got my lazy ass up out of bed for you,” The message sent to his phone was no surprise, the invitation to come over was, though. Not to mention the fact it was four in the morning. Then again, insomnia never stopped the ginger.  
“I am aware, of the situation,” Equius was standing in the doorway, back straight. As always, he felt his skin prickle, the perspiration making him feel as if the day was very humid, despite it just being warm and dry, “And I am grateful.”  
With a huff, Vantas rolled onto his back, gained to his feet, and stepped over to the other male, all but pouting as he held his arms out to him. Waiting didn’t seem like an option, both spindly arms wrapping themselves around Equius’ neck, the teen having to stand on his toes to reach.  
Equius tensed up, but tried to force his muscles to relax, careful in the way he hooked his hands under the smaller teen’s thighs, giving him a bit of help in wrapping his legs around his waist. Trying to keep the contact at a minimum, afraid he’d break Karkat, his fingers hovered just over his tailbone and upper back. His spine bent back a bit, shifting their balance to keep the other steady as possible. His cheeks darkened in colour, but he tried to subdue that as best he could.  
Karkat, on the other hand, seemed to have no qualms in contact. Both hands tangled in the straight, dark tresses, efficiently tilting the other male’s head back enough to lightly nudge their lips together for a moment. With a soft hum, he was rubbing their foreheads together, then pressing soft pecks along the taller man’s jawbone.  
One hand slipping down, he cupped his cheek, pressing more forcefully against Equius. There was something muttered about him being so tense, that he didn’t have to be so fucking scared all the time, and Equius was placing his hands more firmly against his lover’s back, pulling him a bit closer as he pressed back into his lips.  
Nuzzling their foreheads against eachother once more, Karkat played with the other teen’s hair again, “At least you’re worth getting my lazy ass up out of bed for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Tumblr.


End file.
